


Shaped in light.

by cumbercookiebatchs



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, and my poor attempt at describing it, enjolras has a surprise, i just want these two dumb boys to be happy ok?, i only write fluff what can i say, in which Grantaire has Stendhal syndrome, no beta we die like men, this is just winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumbercookiebatchs/pseuds/cumbercookiebatchs
Summary: There's a surprise,Enjolras is involved.Written for the Enjoltaire Winter Week with the prompt "Light and Church"
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Shaped in light.

Grantaire was confused.

Grantaire was confused and he’d been like that since the night prior, when an over exited and -quite frankly- adorable Enjolras had knocked on his door, demanding him to be up and ready to head out by seven in the morning.

Well-

Grantaire had been a little taken aback, not used to being the focus of Enjolras’s furore like that but really, there was no way he could have said no.

He’d been done for the moment Enjolras had jumped on his bed, wearing what probably was the ugliest pair of pyjamas Grantaires’ eyes had ever had the disgrace to land upon, blue flannel and tiny white buttons and _well_ , it was just unfair to look good wearing _that._ Enjolras’ curls jumped all around as he sat himself on the heavy quilt, just shy of Grantaires’ leg, looking up at him with what looked like a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“I have a surprise for you- he said, and- you might want to bring your camera along”

And that’s how Grantaire found himself prancing around, seemingly with no direction, through the trees surrounding their cabin at seven in the morning.

It was incredibly cold, even for his standard; a high mantle of snow covering the ground and the sun still too low to give off any warmth. It made for a wonderful landscape, that was for sure, with the pink hue of the early morning and the mist and the stillness of it all, the low branches curving and bending under the heaviness of the snow.

The frigid air filled his lungs and seemed to wake him up a little bit more, and he wrapped his scarf more tightly around his neck, peeking at the blond beside him.

Enjolras’s nose had managed to turn as red as the Down Jacket he was wearing. He was wearing a scarf and a hat and mittens, too, because Enjolras and the cold had never gotten along well and the more layers he could wear, the better it was for his circulation.

And the better it was for Grantaire’s sight, too. Not that he’d say it out loud but yeah, he was cute. Really cute. So cute that Grantaire felt himself slide in one of his Enjolras-induced-daze, which prompted him to try and start a bit of conversation, just to avoid getting lost in the numerous shades of Enjolras’s hair and how they brushed his cheeks, something that would have him inevitably fall down on his butt in the middle of the woods.

“You know, I still can’t believe you’re out there in the cold at this ungodly hour. Are you sure you’re alright, Jo?”

It was a bit mocking, he knew, but hey, it earned him a grin from Enjolras, and what could maybe be considered a wink- “I told you, I have something to show you”

“No, no- I got that, just, why so early in the morning? it’s a lot colder and we both know you crave heat.”

Enjolras shrugged a bit- at least Grantaire thought he did, it was hard to say with how bundled up he was – “I’m sure you’ll want to spend the whole day there once we arrive, that’s all”.

The wind picked up then, the faintest bit, and its gentle whisper muffled Enjolras’s voice and had him moving closer to Grantaire for the bite it held. Grantaire, too, moved subtly closer, trying to cover as much of Enjolras as he could with his body- “Okay, but where exactly _is_ there? It seems to me like you’re trying to get rid of me and leave me in the middle of the woods.” That earned him an eyeroll and a snort,

“Miscreant.”

Enjolras was right, Grantaire ended up speechless for once in his life when they took a sharp turn to the left and ended up in dreamy winter land.

He blinked, taking in all that was around them, from the pebbled path to the ramshackle houses and the abandoned little square they were currently in, the frozen fountain in the middle and Enjolras just beside it, his hat now gone just as gone was his scarf. He looked up at him as he put them into his backpack, flashing Grantaire with a smile so bright it made him flush.

Oh well.

“How did you find this place?” And, yeah, Grantaire could already feel the smugness radiating off Enjolras as he strolled to stand in front of him and raised a finely arched eyebrow “I asked?”

Grantaire huffed, “You know what I mean” he said, and buried his hands in the pockets of his coat, just to do something that wasn’t kissing the grin off of Enjolras’s face.

“Do you remember a few days ago? When Courf told us about the village’s history and how it’s really not that old?”

“Yeah?”

Enjolras nodded at him, “Well, that’s because the old village had to be abandoned after an earthquake.”

“And this is the old village.”

Enjolras nodded, “And this is the old village.”

Grantaire scrunched up his nose, leaning toward Enjolras a bit before realizing what he was doing.

He cleared his throat, “You still have to answer me though. How did you find this place?”

Enjolras shrugged again, “Jean and I went for a walk yesterday, remember? Well, we asked around a bit. It wasn’t such a hard thing to do, you know?” -He winked.

He winked and Grantaire felt his heart jump up in his throat, and Enjolras walked even closer to him, his boots squeaking on the pebbles under his feet; his breath came out in little puffs of steam and the sun was now high behind him, and Grantaire had never seen him look as radiant as he was in that moment, his nose still red and his cheeks well on the way, too. “Do you like it then?”

Grantaire gulped, then he gulped some more. “I - I love it.”

Enjolras smiled at him again, from up close this time, and well, Grantaires’ soul was ready to leave his body and fly away from Enjolras, and his _eyes_ , and his _curls_ , and his _cheeks_ , and his _nose_ and his mouth that was moving and had Grantaire focusing once again on the conversation at hand.

“That’s not even the best part, you know?”

He blinked, “No?”

Enjolras just shook his head and – _fuck_ \- took his hand, leading him through the abandoned village and its snow-covered streets, until they reached the highest point where an old church stood.

Even just the outside of it was breath taking, the light falling down and sculpting every nook, every stone, the gargoyles up above and the twisted pillars beside the portal, down to their bases, playing with the broken windows and what was left of the rosette and suddenly Grantaire understood what Monet must have felt, what had him painting the Rouen Cathedral over and over again.

His chest felt heavy and Enjolras’s hand was warm in his own, but he only became aware of it when Enjolras let go to push open the heavy doors, disappearing behind them a moment later.

Grantaire shook his head and went after him, losing his breath all over again as soon as he sat foot inside-

He turned to face Enjolras, and something in his face must have shown, because Enjolras looked at him with so much tenderness that his knees went weak and he had to sit down, overwhelmed with everything surrounding him. It was so decadent; the fallen pillars, painted red and purple and blue by the light filtering through the leaded windows, what was left of them at least, and Enjolras in the middle of it all, calling Grantaire’s attention back on him with the trill of his laughter and _by God_ , even then, when Grantaire was on his knees, surrounded in beauty, even there nothing could compare. Enjolras was shaped in light, and Grantaire could only blink.

“…why?”

Enjolras’s voice was soft, tender and shooting and everything holy when he spoke back at him, and Grantaire for a moment was ashamed of his own voice. “I knew you would have loved it”.

Grantaire was too far gone to answer, nodding as Enjolras sat on the cold ground at his side, so close their shoulders ended up pressed together. His nose was back up in the air though, and he pressed closer to Enjolras with a mournful grumble, “I wish I’d brought my sketchbook”. There was a bit of rustling then as Enjolras moved, but Grantaire did not pay much mind to it, too taken with how the statue in the far corner of the nave went from red to blue. He did turn around in the end though, when Enjolras tapped him on his jaw and placed a package between his hands, “You might want to open your Christmas present then.”

Grantaire looked from the brown wrapping to Enjolras’ eyes a few times before realization washed through him, “You didn’t”

“Just open it, you Muppet”

But Enjolras had, and he found himself holding a brand new sketchbook and a pencil set. He was so moved, he couldn’t speak, but Enjolras was still smiling at him, and he bumped their shoulders again. “Go ahead, start drawing. There’s a wonderful light this morning, don’t you think?”

Grantaire could only nod.

**Author's Note:**

> I was pretty nervous about posting it there, too. I usually stick on tumblr hehe.  
> Anyway I hope this brought a smile to your face, and I would really be glad if you were to point out to me any errors you found in the text <3


End file.
